


Don’t Move In (Don’t Move Out)

by 2tiedships2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Niall, Captain Niall Horan, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, He should be promoted to Admiral, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Pining, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2tiedships2/pseuds/2tiedships2
Summary: Only one more week and Harry would be living under the same roof. Gone would be Liam’s alpha scent, quickly replaced with Harry’s. All Harry. Louis was going to fucking die. You’d think Louis would be used to it by now, that Harry’s scent would simply fade into the background like Liam’s did. But Louis had a feeling he would simultaneously be living in Heaven and Hell once Harry moved in.Louis was pulled out of his thoughts when Niall smacked him on the back of his head."The fuck was that for?" Louis asked, rubbing his head and looking at the bloody Irishman he called his other best friend."You were basically drooling, mate,” Niall said. “That was a courtesy smack to keep your daydreaming from seeping into your pheromones."





	Don’t Move In (Don’t Move Out)

**Author's Note:**

> As always a massive thank you to [Lynda](https://wait4ever.tumblr.com/) for her wonderful beta-ing and cheerleading. She's the absolute best who keeps me going.
> 
> Also, big thank you to [nocontrol_lou](https://saxophone17.tumblr.com)!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I have no association with the band One Direction and those surrounding them, please don't share this work with anyone in the band.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Louis bit his lip harder in an attempt to keep from whining. Or whimpering. Or even purring. But his best friend had just walked in the door for a lad’s night wearing a new jumper. Or at least one Louis had never seen before. The loveliest oversized burnt orange with the sleeves shoved up his arm to show off a hint of his beautiful, lovely, wonderful tattoos. How could anyone look both soft and powerful at the same time? It wasn’t possible. Although apparently it was and of _ course _ Harry had to be the one to pull off the look. 

Louis was supposed to be ignoring his infatuation for Harry. Or was it fondness? Maybe hunger? Niall might say obsession but that was going too far. The point was, how was Louis supposed to ignore _ this _? The Harry standing in front of him. It’s like Harry was testing him. How much longer could Louis hold out until his attraction to Harry reached heights he couldn’t hide? These feelings for his best friend had been building for years now and he was sure to hit his threshold any day now.

Louis was pulled out of his thoughts when Niall smacked him on the back of his head.

"The fuck was that for?" Louis asked, rubbing his head and looking at the bloody Irishman he called his other best friend. 

"You were basically drooling, mate,” Niall said, hopefully quietly enough not to reach Harry’s alpha ears. “That was a courtesy smack to keep your daydreaming from seeping into your pheromones."

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Louis mumbled.

“Mhmm,” Niall mumbled as Louis watched Harry set a box down in the corner of the living room. 

This was the third box Harry had brought over this week and Louis was freaking the fuck out. The worst part about it was that it was his suggestion that Harry take Liam’s place in the flat when he moved out. Obviously Louis didn’t think Harry would act on the offer or he wouldn’t have said anything. Louis knew Harry was stuck in a lease and had merely made the suggestion as a sort of courtesy to his best friend. He hadn’t even considered that Harry would get a replacement to take his spot so the three of them could live together. 

“Don’t you think you’re moving your stuff in a little prematurely?” Zayn asked from where he was cuddled into Liam’s side on the second couch. “What if I decide Liam is no longer meant to be my mate and he can’t move in with me?”

“Hey!” Liam protested before nipping at Zayn’s neck. 

“I feel pretty confident that there won’t be an issue between now and next week,” Harry said as he signaled to Louis to scooch over to make room on the couch he and Niall were occupying. 

Oh, God. Only one more week and Harry would be living under the same roof. Gone would be Liam’s alpha scent, quickly replaced with Harry’s. All Harry. Louis was going to fucking die. You’d think Louis would be used to it by now, that Harry’s scent would simply fade into the background like Liam’s did. But Louis had a feeling he would simultaneously be living in Heaven _ and _ Hell once Harry moved in. 

Niall gave a soft pat to Louis’ thigh. He had been just as surprised as Louis when Harry took the offer to be their roommate. Unlike Louis though, Niall was thrilled and was already planning a welcome home party once Harry was settled. However, as Niall had been subjected to Louis’ long term pining he was sympathetic to Louis’ plight. Sometimes. Actually, it was becoming more frequent that Niall would just tell Louis to stop pining and tell Harry how he felt. According to Niall, the fact that Harry had stopped dating months ago was a sign that he wanted Louis to be his omega. Which, news flash, if Harry wanted to move from best friends to more, he should know better than to think Louis was going to make the first move. 

“We’re playing Scrabble, right?” Harry asked, pulling Louis out of his thoughts. “It’s been a while since we’ve had a lads night Scrabble game.”

“No.”

“No.”

“No.”

“Only if I can win,” Louis said after everyone else dismissed Harry’s idea.

“Scrabble it is then,” Harry said cheerfully as he got up and headed to Louis’ room to retrieve the game. Louis would have accidentally thrown it out months ago but Harry loved the game too much. Which means Louis loved it too. Or at least tolerated it. Damn it. He was whipped. And he didn’t even get any sex out of it. 

“Didn’t we all say no?” Niall asked. “I’m pretty sure we all declined playing Scrabble. It’s lads night. Playing Scrabble makes this feel more like a nursing home than a bachelor's pad.”

“Louis didn’t say no,” Liam pointed out. 

“Maybe not _ technically _,” Louis argued. “But being as I never win my answer should have automatically defaulted to no.”

“Or he’ll let you win,” Zayn stated as he shook his head fondly. 

“Should we take bets?” Liam asked as he pulled Zayn closer into his side. “Harry will either ask Louis if he wants to be a team, or he’ll let Louis win.”

What the fuck? That was the stupidest bet in the history of ever.

“What are we betting?” Niall asked.

Louis whacked him upside the head. 

“You know, Harry,” Liam began when Harry walked back into the room with the board game. “Friends don’t let friends win Scrabble. That’s in the rulebook.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s not,” Louis said in defense. “Besides, I don’t need anyone to let me win. I was perusing the dictionary last night in preparation for the next time we played Scrabble.”

Niall snorted. “Where’s the dictionary? I need proof.”

“Does anyone want to team up?” Harry asked, effectively interrupting Niall’s inquiry. “Or should we find something to make a fifth tile holder?”

“If Louis wants to win maybe the two of you should team up,” Zayn suggested. Unfortunately he was too far away for Louis to be able to hit him in retaliation.

The issue, or another issue, with Louis’ feelings for Harry escalating so rapidly these days is that they were still best friends. And Louis had to keep his feelings and actions in check as if that relationship status was fully in place. As best friends they would do things like curl up next to each other to watch a movie. Or Louis would sit in Harry’s lap when they played Scrabble while Louis rearranged the letters in no particular order. Personally Louis thought that helped with Harry finding the good scoring words, but that was just him. 

Louis had previously looked forward to those moments when they were both single. (Or Harry was single, being that Louis almost always was in his continuous saga of pining over the alpha.) But now, sitting in Harry’s lap while they played this damn game Louis always lost at, with Harry wearing this jumper while smelling so good, it was a recipe for disaster. One wrong move and it could be Louis’ breaking point. It had been awhile since they’d played Scrabble but Louis highly doubted anything would have changed in Harry’s tendency to squeeze him across the waist as Harry’s mind managed to come up with words everyone had to consult the dictionary for verification.

Louis jumped slightly when Niall punched him in the arm, asking. “Are you teaming up with Harry, or are you going it alone? Or I suppose we could mix things up and you could be on my team.”

“Why would he want to be on the losing team?” Harry inquired. Louis turned to find him with a furrowed brow. Louis couldn’t break their Scrabble tradition. He’d just have to concentrate on clenching his ass cheeks and paying attention to whatever movie Niall was getting up to put on. Bless him. 

“I wouldn’t,” Louis said. “Let’s do this Harry.”

Harry’s face broke into a massive grin and Louis’ eyes trailed to his left dimple that seemed to get even more beautiful with each passing day. Louis was screwed. 

As Niall distributed floor pillows to everyone, Zayn asked, “Come to think of it, why is it always Harry and Louis as a team? Shouldn’t me and Liam be the team here?”

Liam burst out laughing, abruptly stopping when Zayn threw him a glare.

“Sorry, babe,” Liam explained. “It’s just that, um, our chances of, um… I’m not sure why.”

“Like I said earlier, Harry,” Zayn advised. “You moving your stuff in might be a little too premature.”

“What Liam _ means _ to say,” Niall stated as he began gathering the tiled letters. “Is that you’re both too smart to be a team and Harry and Louis would be sad every time you beat them.”

“I’m not sure…” Harry began.

“Yeah, that’s surely it, Niall,” Louis deadpanned.

“That’s actually a fair response,” Zayn said. Louis chucked a tile at Zayn’s forehead who merely rolled his eyes and kept the tile for himself. 

\----

They were about halfway through the game when it happened. Per usual, Louis was sitting between Harry and the table. Harry had his left arm around Louis’ stomach as Louis rearranged the tiles in an attempt to make up words that _ seemed _ like they should be words in the dictionary. They definitely weren’t but Louis vowed he would someday come up with a definition and submit it to wherever one submitted new words for the dictionary. Or at the very least he’d add them to urbandictionary.com.

“Lou, I almost had a word,” Harry said as he batted Louis’ hand away. “Why are you so restless tonight? Help me out.”

Louis internally sighed, but continued to poke at the tiles. Not moving them, per Harry’s request but he put his concentration on the letters. He had no fucking idea how Harry would come up with a word from the random tiles they had but whatever. All he could do was watch. He’d tried his best to concentrate on the movie, he thought through his next lesson for his class, and he’d argued with Niall for no reason whatsoever. But Louis’ senses always came back to Harry’s arm around him. His oversized sweater with rolled up sleeves reminding Louis what Harry had looked like upon entering their flat earlier.

Harry loosened his arm around Louis in order to give room for him to move closer to the board. Or so Harry probably assumed. Instead, Louis took the opportunity to shuffle Niall’s tiles around instead.

“Honestly, Lou,” Niall said with a shake of his head. “Get a grip.”

Harry gently pulled Louis back into his lap, pulling him in closer than they had been sitting before. Louis’ back was flush against Harry’s chest and Louis’ threshold was about to burst. 

Liam, Zayn, and Niall all turned in Louis’ direction the moment he released a small pathetic whine. Of course Louis was used to Harry’s scent after all these years. Mostly. After all, Louis was the master at controlling himself around Harry and keeping his senses in check. But Harry had never intentionally released pheromones specifically for Louis. Ever. And that’s what was happening.

Louis needed out. He needed out _ now _. He couldn’t stay and expose his feelings any more than he already had. Except Harry had him trapped. Literally. His large hand was spread wide over Louis’ chest to keep him in place. Why? Why was Harry keeping him in his lap when he was sure to sense Louis needed to leave the room. Harry would never do that to him. He would never place control over Louis like that.

Louis paused in his struggle, suddenly realizing he _ wasn’t _ struggling. Harry was pretty much scenting him at this point, hand still wide on Louis’ chest as everyone returned to playing the board game as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. And that was it. Louis gave up all pretenses and deflated in Harry’s arms like a balloon. Harry returned his arm to holding Louis by the waist and settled his chin on Louis’ shoulder in order to continue playing. Louis was pretty sure Harry was directing Niall where to place the tiles on the board so Harry didn’t have to shift as much but Louis just closed his eyes and pretended the feeling of the alpha holding him could last a lifetime. It was sure to end soon and probably wouldn’t be discussed again. At least not with Harry. 

\----

“How did I end up in bed? _ Why _ did I end up in bed?” Louis asked as he made his way into the living room where Niall was plucking on his guitar. “Where did everyone go?”

Niall looked up, a smirk on his face. “They left hours ago, mate. Harry carried you to bed because you fell asleep in his arms. The poor lad’s legs were probably bloodless from you sitting on them but he didn’t say a word as he carried you to your room.”

“I was under the covers.”

“Aww,” Niall cooed. “He even tucked you in?”

“I don’t understand what happened tonight,” Louis said as he sat down on the couch. 

Niall shrugged. “My guess is he probably regretted asking you to be his teammate because you couldn’t fucking sit still, mate. Were you even _ trying _ to stay calm? What the fuck happened that your friendzone threshold cracked? Like, big time.”

Louis threw his hands in the air in exasperation. “He showed up looking like _ that _!”

Niall blinked in confusion. “Like what?”

“That!” Louis exclaimed. “The hair and the outfit and that perfectly fitted, yet not fitted, jumper.”

“Okay…”

“And he’s _ never _scented me before. Or, whatever the fuck happened where maybe he wasn’t scenting me, but he might as well have been with the pheromones he was releasing when I was sitting in his lap.”

“Not to sound like a broken record,” Niall stated, “but he stopped dating ages ago. And, let’s be honest, he’s an available alpha who could literally have anyone if he wanted them.”

Louis grabbed a pillow just for the sake of having something to hold onto. Niall was definitely right. When they went out to the club or pub, Harry never had any trouble finding people interested in him. He didn’t even have to do anything but stand by the bar before people seemed to flock in his direction. It was infuriating. But Louis had accepted it long ago.

“Also, a friendly reminder,” Niall continued. “He’s moving in next weekend. To live here. As our best friend. So you need to figure out what you want before things get awkward. Or more awkward than they already are.”

“What happened after he tossed me in bed?” Louis inquired. “Like did the night continue as normal?”

Niall snorted. “Harry nearly bolted out the door, claiming he was really behind on packing. Which you _ know _ that’s not something Harry would be behind on.”

“Liam and Zayn?”

“They stayed for a bit,” Niall said. “Mostly just to gossip about the two of you, but yeah. Good times.”

“Excuse you?”

“You heard me,” Niall stated as he set his guitar to the side. “Ice cream?”

Louis leaned over and face planted into the couch cushion next to him. “Sure. Whatever. It can be my last meal before I die of embarrassment.”

There was no exaggeration in that statement either. It was very likely that he would die of embarrassment, hopefully before Harry moved in. He was also never playing Scrabble again. Ever. Even without being Harry’s teammate.

Niall made his way back into the room and Louis begrudgingly sat back up in order to take Niall’s offered bowl of mint chocolate chip.

“Not that I want to know,” Louis stated. “Because I don’t. But what did Zayn and Liam say?”

“I’m confused,” Niall said through a mouth full of ice cream. “Do you want to know or not?”

“Just tell me,” Louis instructed. Why did Niall have to make everything so complicated?

“They both agree the two of you should just have sex and get it over with.”

Louis nearly choked on his spoon. “Never going to happen. Best friends don’t have sex.”

Niall scoffed. “Have you never heard the term friends with benefits?”

“Exactly,” Louis countered. “Friends with benefits is a very good thing and something I fully support. But there’s a difference between that and _ best _ friends with benefits.”

Niall patted Louis on the head as if a child. “If that’s what you really believe you should have thought things through before offering Liam’s spot to Harry.”

Louis didn’t have time to respond before Niall stood up from the couch to take his empty bowl to the kitchen. Louis looked down at the ice cream soup he had been making. He would have preferred to eat the ice cream but too late now. He was having a mental crisis and unfortunately ice cream that smelled a tiny bit like Harry was a victim. If tonight hadn’t happened, everything would be fine. But who knows what Harry was thinking now after Louis had fallen asleep in his arms. 

\----

Over the next four days, Louis got home to find a few more boxes strewn about the flat. Whether they were Liam moving out or Harry moving in, Louis couldn’t be positive. Okay, that’s a lie. Some of the boxes may be Liam’s, but Harry had definitely made an appearance sometime during the day. Louis could smell it. The question was, why was Harry coming over just to drop off a box and leave again? Didn’t he have to work about the same time as Louis? Did Harry just bring it over during his lunch time?

No matter what had happened during lad’s night, the lack of communication via both text and coming to the flat when Louis wasn’t there was driving Louis insane. Eating ice cream was pointless these days. It just all turned to soup. What did Harry’s actions mean? Or lack of actions. Did it mean anything? Or was Harry legitimately just busy? It sure couldn’t be directly related to lad’s night, right? He was an omega for fuck’s sake. If nothing else, Louis’ reaction to Harry’s pheromones could just be chalked up to biology. Nothing else. 

The pair weren’t constant texters so it was normal to go a day or two without talking to each other. But four days was a little excessive. Louis could at least break the ice via text. Or whatever was going on. It’s not like Harry could just move in with the two of them not talking. Louis grabbed his phone and didn’t take the time to figure out what to text.

_ Louis: I keep seeing more boxes around the flat but the owner of them seems to be missing in action. _

After staring at his phone for far too long it seemed obvious he was not going to receive a response. He tossed it to the side and laid down. He missed his best friend and nothing made sense. He decided the best course of action would be to take a nap. Naps solved everything. Mostly. Not really. Whatever.

\----

Louis woke up to what sounded like someone working in the kitchen. As in cooking. Which could only mean Harry was here. Maybe naps _ did _ solve everything. Noted.

He untangled himself from the sheets, grabbed his phone and headed to see what Harry was up to. 

“Good evening, sleepyhead,” Harry said with a smile as he glanced back to greet Louis. 

“I was meditating, not sleeping,” Louis advised. He hadn’t even checked to see how long he’d been out.

Harry let out a small laugh before saying, “You were most definitely sleeping, Lou.”

“Anyway,” Louis said. “What are you doing here? Not that I mind that you’re cooking, of course.”

Harry gave an exaggerated eye roll. “Of course you don’t mind. And I live here. Almost.”

Louis jumped up on the counter to watch the alpha cook something that looked far too healthy. They’d have to work on that. Louis could appreciate a few vegetables here and there, but they hadn’t yet discussed the fact that Louis had an allotted limit of intake each month.

“Why are there, like, three different green items in that pan?” Louis inquired after further inspection. “I think it's best we talk about my allotted amount of monthly vegetable intake.”

Harry laughed again and reached over to boop Louis on the nose. Louis hated when he did that. Or maybe he didn’t. It depended on the day. They were talking about vegetables though so any nose booping was unwanted at this moment.

“You don’t have to eat this,” Harry pointed out. “I can keep any leftovers for lunch tomorrow.”

Louis scowled and proceeded to yell for backup. “_ Niall! _ We need a different roommate!”

He wasn’t even sure his roommate was home, but Niall was in the kitchen seconds after Louis had finished his sentence. Whether it was a quick response to what Louis had said, or just smelling the food, Louis couldn’t be sure. 

“No can do, mate,” Niall said, directing his answer at Louis. “Unless you have a secret trust fund you’ve been holding out on telling me about? Otherwise we need him for rent.”

“We can’t find someone else?” Louis asked innocently. “He’s making vegetables.”

“You like vegetables,” Niall pointed out. “But if we’re going to have roommate arguments over vegetables you can proceed with finding someone else to take Harry’s place.”

“Heeeeey,” Harry said in offense. “I already said I don’t have to share. Plus this is a one-sided argument. So it’s not even an argument.”

Louis giggled to himself. “So now we’re having an argument over the fact that we’re _ not _ having an argument. And you haven’t even officially moved in yet, Haz.”

“Maybe we _ should _ have found someone else,” Niall mumbled to himself as he turned to head back to where he had come from.

“I heard that!” Harry yelled at Niall’s retreating figure. 

Louis continued to watch Harry make what now appeared to be a stir fry of sorts. As usual, he didn’t mean to stare, but Louis couldn’t take his eyes off of Harry. It was clear Harry loved to cook, something not often found in an alpha. He would sometimes get a cute pouty face when he was concentrating on making something new. Which seemed to be tonight because he was pouting and Louis was endeared.

After a few minutes of silence Harry took a forkful of food out of the pan and blew on it to cool it down. 

“Open,” Harry instructed as he carefully brought the food over to where Louis was still perched on the counter. Louis made sure to give Harry a look of skepticism before he opened his mouth to take the bite of offered food. 

Harry stood in front of him and smiled at whatever facial expression Louis was exhibiting. Because of course it had to be good. Louis’ argument about Harry and his healthy food never stood a chance. It’s like he had some magical power to make even the most disgusting looking food taste delicious.

“Good?” Harry asked. “Or should I get some tupperware ready so I can pack up your portion for my lunch tomorrow?”

Louis jumped down from the counter and waved his hand in dismissal. “Get the tupperware ready, that’s disgusting and I refuse to eat it.”

Harry burst out in laughter at Louis’ exaggerated huff as he went to find his phone, belatedly remembering he had taken it into the kitchen. 

“It’ll be ready in about five minutes,” Harry called after him. “Let Niall know.”

“Whatever,” Louis called back, attempting his best to sound bored and uninterested. Harry just laughed harder. The little shit. But his best friend was back and that’s what mattered.

\----

“Who gave you a key to this place anyway?” Louis inquired when they were all sitting around the small kitchen table enjoying Harry’s food. Louis waved a piece of broccoli in front of Harry’s face and teased, “It certainly wasn’t me. I don’t want you living here until the last possible moment. Don’t forget that you’re just here to fill the rent gap, Haz.”

“And make us food,” Niall pointed out.

Louis nodded in agreement. “That too.”

Harry looked between Louis and Niall and merely shrugged. “I mean, I’d prefer to live with my best friends but I’m sure my previous roommate wouldn’t be against me staying where I’m at. I don’t think he likes my replacement as much.”

“I assume your replacement doesn’t cook?” Niall asked. “That’s sad.”

“I have a feeling he’s not as clean either,” Harry continued. 

That made Louis pause. Was Harry going to get after him for leaving his socks and shoes in random places? An empty cup left out here and there?

“Don’t worry, Lou,” Harry said as if reading his thoughts. “You can continue to leave your dirty socks stuffed under the couch if you want.”

Niall snorted and Louis threw him a Look. 

“Honestly, mate,” Niall said with obvious sincerity. “Food or not, I’m glad you’re joining us. Liam will be missed but if anyone had to take his spot I’m glad it’s you.”

Harry’s smile widened, lifting his glass towards Niall as if in cheers. Despite Louis’ threshold breaking during Scrabble he couldn’t agree more. From the interaction with Harry tonight it seemed as if the weekend’s incident had been forgotten. Thankfully.

They ate the rest of the meal while making plans for the weekend, deciding whether they should complete all of the moving in one day or spread it out over the entire weekend. Louis strongly supported starting Friday night and completing it on Saturday. Niall obviously forgot the plans Louis had for Sunday and he certainly wasn’t going to remind him during dinner. Thankfully having all of the moving completed by Saturday night was settled upon and Louis internally blew out a sigh of relief.

With dinner complete Niall claimed he needed to work on a project and quickly excused himself from the kitchen. 

“Do you think he really thinks we’re stupid enough to believe he’s not just trying to avoid cleaning up?” Louis inquired as Harry started in on washing the dishes. Louis had already been assigned the task of clearing the table and drying off the clean dishes. 

“I certainly hope not,” Harry stated as he tested the water. “He’d just get in the way, anyway, so it works out.”

“Fair point.”

“What about you, Lou?” Harry inquired as he tossed a clean towel Louis’ way. 

“What about me, what?”

“Food or not, are you glad I’m taking Liam’s spot too?”

Louis stood in the middle of the kitchen in a state of confusion. Could Harry possibly think that Louis wasn’t glad Harry was moving in? It seemed kind of self explanatory, something he didn’t need to vocalize. Louis watched as a small frown started to overtake Harry’s face and Louis rushed to say something. Anything. 

Louis rolled up the kitchen towel and snapped it hard against Harry’s bum. Louis smiled proudly at the yelp Harry released due to Louis’ impeccable kitchen towel snapping skills.

“That’s one of the stupidest questions you’ve ever asked,” Louis said. “Do you really think I wouldn’t be happy that my best friend is moving in with us? Do you not know me at all, Haz?”

“Well, there is the possibility that living in such small quarters could become an issue,” Harry pointed out. “We’ve already had an argument about vegetables and I haven’t even moved in yet.”

Louis took the clean plate Harry handed to him and responded. “Okay, well we’ll just get a few things straight first, shall we?”

“Like what?” Harry asked as he intentionally bumped Louis in the shoulder.

“Well,” Louis began. “I’ll probably end up using your toothbrush at some point, as well as your top of the line shampoo. You already know I’m not going to change my habits of leaving things strewn around the place.”

Harry laughed softly and asked, “Okay, what else?”

“I walked in on Niall wanking one time so, while I usually knock first, I’d prefer that you lock your door while during any such activity.”

Harry seemed to choke on his own spit and went into a coughing frenzy. 

“I also haven’t done an official CPR training class, so I prefer that my roommates not choke to death,” Louis added once Harry had recovered.

Harry flicked his wet, soapy fingers into Louis’ face.

“I also reserve the right to not help with dishes if my roommate is going to inflict bodily harm,” Louis stated. 

“This is getting intense,” Harry giggled. “Maybe being roommates was a bad idea after all.”

Louis remained quiet and glanced up at Harry when he remembered something that actually _ was _ important. Something Harry should probably be forewarned about.

Louis kept his full concentration on drying the plate he was holding as he continued quietly, “I’ve, um. Uh. Well, I’ve sometimes made my way into Liam’s bed at night if I’ve, um, needed, or could use some alpha cuddles.”

Harry halted all movement and Louis cringed at the confession he had just made, unsure how Harry would take it.

Louis could feel Harry’s eyes on him when he asked, “Does he scent you? When that happens?”

Louis head snapped up to meet Harry’s gaze. Louis could be wrong since this was something he never expected to admit to, but it sounded as if Harry was jealous? Offended? Alpha-y? Or perhaps it was just surprise. Either way, Louis just assumed Harry would accept that admission like all of the other things Louis had been rambling off. Or maybe hoping he would?

“No,” Louis responded as his thoughts calmed. “He doesn’t. It’s just cuddles.”

Louis could feel Harry physically relax, but his pheromones were all over the place. Louis had no idea what to make of it. 

“I’m pretty sure that plate’s dry, Lou,” Harry said, his tone back to normal. 

Louis nodded and set it aside. He didn’t know what else to say.

“I don’t tend to use other people’s toothbrushes,” Harry finally said lightly, “but I won’t be offended if you use mine. As long as you’re not sick.”

“Oh,” Louis said in mock disappointment. “That’s really the only time I use other people’s stuff.”

Harry flicked more soapy bubbles in Louis’ face and the room cleared back into the playful tone that it had been in before Louis had said anything about Liam. 

Louis fell asleep that night knowing this was the right decision. If Liam had to leave, Harry was definitely meant to take his spot. 

\----

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Louis asked as he shuffled into the kitchen Friday morning. To be fair, Louis had forgotten too, only remembering when he woke up to his two day calendar alert.

“Good morning to you, too,” Niall said as he buttered a piece of toast. “I know you’re excited to help move after work today. I didn’t forget about that so we’re good.”

“I’m serious, Niall.”

Niall looked up with a concerned look already in place. “What did I forget?”

“My heat starts on Monday, which means possibly Sunday.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Louis agreed. “So we need to get Harry settled and out of the way before then. Despite everything, having my heat when he’s here is the only thing I’m truly worried about.” Before Niall could say anything Louis rushed on. “Not for safety reasons of course. Just… it being Harry, you know?”

Niall merely stared at him. Finally asking, “You didn’t tell him?”

Louis rolled his eyes and retrieved the bread to make his own toast. “We’re best friends, Ni. Sex life isn’t something we talk about.”

“Louis,” Niall said with surprising urgency. “You _ have _ to tell him. Either that or find somewhere else to have your heat.”

Louis shrugged. “There’s a lock on my door. As long as he’s not in the hallway whenever the fuck I get up to take a wee it’s fine.”

Louis jumped in surprise when Niall grabbed both of his shoulder to look him square in the eye. “You don’t understand, Lou. You _ have _ to tell him. Or _ I’ll _ find somewhere that you can spend a few days at. I’m serious. You can’t just lock your door and assume Harry will be fine with it.”

Louis shook Niall’s hands off of him. “What the fuck, Ni?”

“Are you for real when you say the two of you never discuss heats and ruts?” Niall asked as he took a bite of his toast. His eyes were scanning the room as if looking for eavesdroppers or something.

“What is there to discuss?” Louis asked. He couldn’t remember a time Niall was so adamant about something as simple as Louis’ heat. “We’re friends. We have our own way of going through heats and ruts.”

“Maybe,” Niall said as he filled up a glass of his daily water intake. “But if you’re calling out your best friend’s name during your heat, you might want to forewarn said best friend.”

Louis choked on his piece of toast and quickly wondered if Niall had taken CPR training.

“What are you talking about?” Louis croaked.

“If nothing else, at _ least _ tell him how I’ve mentioned that I’ve heard you call out people’s names before. You don’t have to specify Harry if you don’t want, but tell him _ something _. I don’t want to have to kick him out after we’ve just moved all of his shit.”

“Why haven’t you told me this?” Louis asked. If he had known he would have made plans to have his heat somewhere else. He had no fucking idea where, but he would have figured something out. He couldn’t be yelling Harry’s name with him living in the same fucking flat. 

Niall finished gulping down his water. “I always forgot once you came out of heat. And I certainly didn’t think of it when we invited him to be our roommate. Liam usually spent time at Zayn’s so it worked out and nothing was ever said until our two day alert.”

“Fuck,” Louis mumbled to himself.

“I’ll try my best to keep him occupied,” Niall said with a pat to Louis’ shoulder. “But considering how much he loves you, I’m not sure I’m going to be much help.”

“Wait, what?” Louis called before Niall could leave the kitchen. 

Niall turned and repeated, “I’m not sure I’m going to be much help.”

Louis shook his head. “No, I heard that part. The love part?”

Niall put his hands on his hips and broadened his stance as if getting ready for a face off. “You are both so fucking blind. Honestly, Louis. You _ know _ he loves you. And we both know you love him. While this could put me in an awkward position of being a third wheel roommate, I’d rather the two of you accept that so you’ll stop dancing around each other like the idiots you’re being.”

Without another word, Niall grabbed his bag and headed out the door. Louis could do nothing but stand in the kitchen with his mouth hanging open. Eventually he shook himself out of his daze and continued getting ready for work. Of course Harry loved him. Louis already knew that. He just didn’t love him to the extent that Louis wanted to be loved.

\----

“Why the fuck couldn’t we just hire a moving company?” Niall groaned as he threw himself onto the couch. 

Louis couldn’t agree more and advised the group, “I think me and Niall should be exempt from helping. We’re not the ones that are moving so why are we being punished?”

“You’re not being punished,” Zayn said as he sprawled out on the floor. “Consider it a trade-off for getting rid of Liam in exchange of you getting your own personal chef.”

“Stop trying to manipulate us,” Niall grumbled. “It’s not worth it.”

“You’ve barely even carried anything, Niall,” Harry said as he set another box down as if it weighed nothing. “And Louis seems to have a belief that none of us know where the living room and bedroom are. Maybe it’s just me, but I’m good with determining if I should turn left or right.”

“I don’t like you, Harry,” Louis pathetically called from where he was sprawled out on the arm chair.

Louis glanced over to Harry’s retreating figure as he took a box into his new bedroom. It’s not like it’s Louis’ fault that he kept getting distracted by Harry’s outfit. The tank top in particular was the issue. The more Harry perspired, the more sheer his shirt became. Louis had seen Harry naked countless times, but there was something about having that thin layer of fabric stuck to his chest that was doing things to Louis. 

“We should have done everything today,” Niall said. “Why did we even bother packing up last night? I would feel much better about my life decisions if we had just sat around getting drunk instead.”

“We’re almost finished,” Liam said as he carried whatever the fuck he was carrying into his old room. “Just the mattress and we’re done.”

“Not it!” Louis yelled to the room’s occupants.

Louis heard Harry’s laughter as he re-entered the room. “Liam is already helping with the bed, Lou. You’re off the hook.”

“Oh,” Louis said as he made himself smaller to snuggle further into the chair. “Good luck to you both.”

“I already don’t miss you, Louis,” Liam said in passing. Louis merely flipped him off, having no idea if Liam noticed.

Louis halfway thought he was being lied to, but as it turned out Harry’s bed was the last article that needed moving. Liam’s items were secure in Zayn’s place, and Harry was officially moved in as well.

“What are we doing to celebrate?” Louis asked when Harry and Liam joined the group in the living room. 

“What is there to celebrate?” Niall asked. “Liam has abandoned us. I’m lost without lima beans.”

“I’m sure Harry would be glad to cook some for you,” Liam pointed out.

“Gross,” Louis stated. “Pretend you didn’t hear that, Haz.”

“Noted,” Harry said over soft laughter.

“As much as I would love to celebrate, or whatever,” Louis announced. “I need a nap.”

Louis noticed Niall lifting his head as he asked. “A nap? Now? It’s only like… okay, I have no idea what time it is. Too early for a nap though. Or maybe too late?”

“I definitely need a shower before anything,” Harry stated. Louis internally frowned at that. Harry in his sweaty tank top was just fine in his opinion.

“No offense to everyone in this flat,” Liam began. “But I’ve been looking forward to being an official roommate to my soon to be mate for ages.”

“Yeah,” Zayn agreed. “We can celebrate another night?”

“Fair enough, I suppose,” Niall said from where he looked to be a dead corpse on the couch. “I’ll just stay here until Harry decides he’s hungry and would like to share what he makes. Or order in. Either works.”

“I think you’re abusing Harry’s cooking skills a little too soon, don’t you think, Ni?” Louis asked. He promptly decided he would just take a nap in the living room so he didn’t have to move to his bed. Taking a shower before climbing under his sheets would probably be best anyway.

“I’m thinking takeaway for tonight,” Harry said as he got up to head to the shower. “I’m fine with whatever.”

“In which case I’ll put off my nap for just a little longer,” Louis said over a yawn as Liam and Zayn stood up. They were obviously ready to enjoy their first night together. At least officially. 

Liam and Zayn were quickly out the door, leaving Niall and Louis scrolling through their phones for takeaway. 

“Did you ask them?” Niall asked out of the blue.

“Ask them what?” 

“I take that as a no,” Niall replied. Louis had the distinct feeling Niall was rolling his eyes. “Did you at least tell Harry?”

“Mate, I’m too tired for this,” Louis responded. “What are you on about?”

“Your heat, Lou,” Niall said quietly.

Fuck.

“I forgot.”

“Lou…” Niall warned.

“Relax, Niall,” Louis stated. “Honestly, I’m way too tired for any sort of response he may give and it’s not starting until Monday. He’ll probably already be at work. But I’ll tell him tomorrow as a precaution in case it starts early.”

“What if it starts tonight?” Niall argued.

“Even when I had an alpha it would never start that early.”

“I swear to God,” Niall warned. “If it starts tonight and I have to be the one to explain things I am kicking you out.”

“You need the rent money though.”

“I’ll figure something out,” Niall said. “Now pick some food. Ordering takeaway is hard when we’ve been moving all day.”

Maybe that was accurate, maybe it wasn’t. But for Harry’s sake, who definitely did a much larger portion of moving, it would be nice to have some food ready when he got out of the shower. Hopefully fully clothed. Doubtful. But hopefully.

\----

Niall was going to kill him. 

Louis hadn’t quite settled on his beliefs of the afterlife, but assuming there was a heaven and hell, he was definitely going to hell. If you ignore all warnings of best friends named Niall you were sent directly to hell. Not even the chance to pass go and collect two hundred dollars.

Harry’s scent had been stronger during the day, most likely due to sweating from moving. But Louis had the same sort of occurrences throughout his entire life and it never affected when his heat began. He was never early. Ever.

It was about one a.m. Sunday, when this should be occurring twenty-four hours later. But, at least he had woken up with plenty of time to gather food and drink for the few days ahead. His boss was aware, and a substitute teacher was already on call. Louis just wouldn’t have the chance to let them know he wouldn’t be in. Hopefully Niall would think of that and let his employer know to fill Louis’ spot permanently because he was going to kill Louis.

But it was fine. Truly. Niall had the habit of exaggerating and he very well might be when he told Louis that he called out Harry’s name in heat. Louis couldn’t remember if Harry had plans for Sunday, but Niall said he would do his best to distract Harry. Louis just needed to figure out how to shut the fuck up when he dropped into full heat. 

Niall had a key to Louis’ room ‘just in case’ and if Harry found this out, well, Louis was, yep, screwed. It was a known fact that if an omega was calling out for a specific alpha, said alpha would make every attempt to be with that omega in heat. Thank God Louis had never asked for Liam. Why the fuck hadn’t Louis thought of this before inviting his _ best friend _ to be their roommate? Or at least remember his heat was the weekend Harry was moving in so Louis could make other arrangements.

Yep, everything was fine. He was just a little warm. No biggie. He had plenty of time. Louis pulled out his phone to shoot a quick text to Niall.

_ Louis: I’ll buy you pints for the rest of your life if you don’t kill me. And try to keep Harry away. I’m going into heat early. Oops? _

Niall was going to kill him. 

\----

Louis had managed to fall back asleep but it unfortunately didn’t last long. He woke up drenched in sweat and immediately stripped out of his clothes and drank an entire bottle of semi-cold water. 

In his fuzzy mind Louis wondered if he should just go get Harry. That might have a better outcome. Maybe it would just appear that Louis was going into heat early, which was obviously true, but Harry could just believe that it was a lot earlier than Louis was expecting. That happened with a lot of omegas. And being that neither of them had ever talked about sex, Harry would have no idea.

That had to be the most logical idea, right? Harry had no idea what Louis did for his heats. He could go to an omega heat facility for all he knew. They could just talk about it later.

Yes. That was it. It had to be. Unlike Liam, the alpha that had just moved in was single. It could be awkward showing up in Harry’s room like this but it would be even worse if Harry thought Louis always called out for him. 

Louis’ thoughts were definitely repeating themselves and they all led back to the same action. He stood up on shaky legs and managed to pull on his boxers. He didn’t want to show up in Harry’s room completely naked just yet. 

He slowly made his way out of his room and down the hall. Louis had told Harry to lock the door if he was going to have a wank so hopefully that wasn’t occurring. Louis didn’t have time to be locked out.

Louis softly knocked and tried the handle. He internally rejoiced when he found it unlocked. He was so dizzy at this point he could barely make anything out in the room; it didn’t help that there were still boxes strewn about in random places.

On the upside of the boxes being in his way, he had something to hold onto as he made his way towards Harry’s bed. The bed was the same height as Liam’s had been so crawling in was simple enough. It was waking Harry up that might be the problem. Louis was fully aware that Harry was a heavy sleeper. Although. Louis didn’t give a fuck at this point. He pulled the covers back as best he could and climbed on top of the alpha. Fuck. Just being so close to Harry’s pheromones helped cleared his head slightly.

It woke Harry immediately. 

“Lou?” Harry croaked. “Do you need a cud… holy shit, Louis! You’re burning up!”

“Uh, huh.” It was all Louis had to respond at this point. 

“Louis, why didn’t you tell me, baby?”

“Okay,” Louis said weakly. He had no idea what that meant but Harry was sure to figure it out. Hopefully.

“Lou, tell me what you need,” Louis heard Harry say from afar. He sounded a little panicked. “Fuck, I don’t even know how your heats work. What do you need, baby?”

“You.”

That was the last thing Louis remembered saying before he dropped into his own heat induced world.

\----

Louis could tell he was still in heat when he awoke to the feeling of Harry’s knot snug inside of him as he nosed his way through Louis’ hair and down to his neck, scenting him as if desperate for Louis’ smell. Louis wasn’t sure if that meant anything but he focused on Harry’s arms that were holding Louis tight against him instead. Louis had never felt so safe and, well, loved, as he did in that moment. There was something in Harry’s pheromones that Louis had never experienced before. That was a scary thought and Louis chalked it up to the fact that he was in heat. 

“Lou?” Harry whispered near his ear. “Baby?”

Harry had never called him baby before and Louis wondered if he would keep doing it after Louis’ heat.

“Are you with me, love?”

Had Harry ever called him love before?

“Mhmm,” Louis mumbled. Louis tried to shift but Harry quickly moved his arm down to Louis stomach to keep him in place. 

“A couple more minutes,” Harry instructed, reminding Louis that Harry was still inside of him. It was a fucking dream come true. 

They laid in silence until Harry was able to pull out, Louis promptly turning over to face the alpha. Maybe even _ his _ alpha eventually.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry whispered before placing a soft kiss on Louis’ lips.

Harry kissing him. That was another dream come true.

“I was going to,” Louis said. “It just came early.”

Harry squeezed Louis’ waist and said, “By a _ day _, Lou. Even just hours. Were you really planning to tell me and then go through your heat by yourself when I’m right here?”

Louis opened his mouth to say something, but had no idea what. Niall had obviously spilled the beans.

“Don’t be mad at Niall, love,” Harry said as he ran his fingers through Louis’ sweaty hair. “I wanted to know if there was anything specific you needed during your heats. He gave the exact same answer you did.”

Louis scrunched his face as if that would give him the answer. He had no idea what he would have said.

Harry smiled softly. “He said that you needed me.”

“Oh.”

Harry leaned in for another kiss, lingering longer that he had before. The second Louis felt Harry prod his lips with his tongue he immediately opened. His mouth was probably disgusting but from the way Harry quickly deepened the kiss he obviously didn’t give a shit. Maybe Harry had been waiting for this moment right alongside Louis after all. 

Louis had probably just come before waking up but he was already hard as a rock.

“Hazza,” Louis whined against Harry’s lips. He bucked his hips forward and Harry immediately knew what Louis needed.

Harry wrapped his hand around Louis’ cock and slowly started to stroke him. 

“Hazza,” Louis whined again. He needed Harry’s knot. Like, now. Or something more than just a hand for fuck’s sake.

“Just a minute, baby,” Harry said as he crawled down Louis’ body, planting kisses along the way before taking him in his mouth. Louis would prefer his knot but fuck. Louis already knew Harry had a nice mouth and he continuously appreciated his lush lips. But holy shit. This was better than anything Louis had ever wanked to. Not that he wanked to images of his best friend or anything.

He didn’t last long, thankfully figured Harry didn’t expect him to with how much Louis’ body needed the release. But with that Louis felt himself dropping back into his heat induced world. 

“Hazza,” Louis repeated. It was like that was the only word in Louis’ vocabulary at this point. He’d have to submit that to the dictionary people.

“I’ve got you, baby.”

\----

The next time Louis awoke he found himself once again in Harry’s arms with Louis’ face plastered to Harry’s bare chest. 

“Good morning,” Harry said as he planted a lingering kiss to the top of Louis’ head.

“What time is it?” Louis mumbled into Harry’s chest. “When is it?”

“Tuesday morning.”

“That’s it?” Louis asked in astonishment. “My substitute is scheduled through Wednesday. Do I have to go back to work?”

“Of course not, baby. If you have the time, use it.”

He was still calling Louis baby. And what the fuck were Harry’s pheromones saying? If Louis remembered correctly, which it’s possible he wasn’t, but they smelled the same as when Louis was in heat. There was a slight shift in his scent. Although maybe that was just post heat sweat or something.

He’d come back to that later, though. They probably needed to talk about how they were going to move forward. What was their relationship status? Should something be updated on Facebook? Did people even put their relationship status on the site anymore? Apparently these were important questions after sharing a heat with his alpha best friend who might be more than just a best friend now.

Harry pulled back slightly so they could have eye contact. 

“Do you remember anything about your heat, Lou?” Harry asked. He sounded unsure. “Like, between when you dropped yourself? Which is very scary for an alpha who doesn’t know that’s what you do, by the way.”

Harry was stalling. Was he stalling? Who the fuck knows. Louis was hungry.

“You kissed me,” Louis stated.

“I did.”

“I kissed you back.”

“You did.”

“Wasn’t my breath disgusting?” Louis asked. “Why would you subject yourself to that?”

Harry giggled and pulled Louis tight into him again. “Because you’re _ you _ , Louis. You’re _ you _.”

“That makes no sense,” Louis said into Harry’s chest. “But you can keep kissing me if that’s what you want.”

“I…” Harry paused. “I’d like that.”

Louis smiled to himself before saying, “Thank you, Haz. For helping me. I know it was, um, unexpected. Also, I’m hungry but still tired. Can we take a nap?”

Harry was silent for a moment, probably trying to figure out how to respond to everything Louis had just said at once. 

“You’re welcome, baby,” Harry said as he brushed Louis’ fringe out of his eyes. “Sleep now and we can talk as I make you breakfast.”

Louis nodded and did as instructed. Or more like followed his body into its need for sleep but Louis kind of like the idea of following his alpha’s soft instruction. Or the alpha holding him. Not his alpha. Whatever.

\----

Louis awoke once again to the soft sound of Harry snoring. Actually it was more like cute little snuffles and Louis smiled to himself at the thought. Harry was laid on his back, having pulled Louis with him so Louis’ head was pillowed on his chest. 

Louis briefly wondered what it was like to be an alpha. Louis had only helped one person with their rut and while there were sure to be similarities in how they were there for each other, it mostly came down to sex with alphas. That’s all the alpha really needed, or even seemed to care about, to get through their rut. From what Louis knew at least.

But alphas treated omegas differently. Whether it was biology, or how they were as a person, Louis wasn’t sure. Niall was right when he told Louis that Harry would break the door down if Louis was calling out for him. If an omega called in need, the alpha was there. Louis knew that alphas didn’t want to leave their omega’s side throughout the entirety of their heat, only doing so to make sure their omega was fed, occasionally cleaned and anything else that was asked of them. Louis had no fucking idea what he would ask of an alpha during his heat but he now found himself fully showered in a bed with clean sheets. When had that happened? Who knows how many times Harry had knotted him and after their day of moving flats the alpha had to be completely drained.

Louis made a small attempt to withdraw from Harry’s hold in order to let the alpha sleep for a little longer. Louis could find food on his own. Harry was still snoring softly but his hold tightened around Louis’ waist with the smallest movement in trying to let Harry rest.

If Harry wasn’t going to release his hold on him, Louis could at least do something he had been dreaming about for ages. Louis had a lot of dreams when it came to Harry. But next on his list was scenting the alpha. He didn’t expect it to happen after sharing Louis’ heat so that was an added bonus. 

Louis moved as little as possible to be able to shove his nose against Harry’s neck where his scent would be strongest. Louis could never describe Harry’s scent and had given up trying ages ago. The closest he could get was chocolate and mint but that was far too simple and there was something else in the scent that he could never pick out. It was just _ Harry _. As Louis scented him the subtle shift in his scent was still there. If Louis had to guess, probably no one else would notice the difference. But with the amount of time they had spent together it was obvious to Louis. What the fuck had happened to cause that? Louis definitely wasn’t complaining because it smelled amazing.

“Hey there, Lou,” Harry whispered. Louis was about to pull back, somehow having the feeling of being caught in scenting his best friend, but Harry shifted and gently placed his hand on the back of Louis’ head, signaling to keep Louis where he was at if he wanted. Louis definitely wanted to and he nuzzled farther into the crook of Harry’s neck.

“As much as I want to stay here with you, love,” Harry said as he began to weave his fingers through Louis’ soft, amazingly clean, hair. “I need to feed you.”

Louis shook his head slightly. “No you don’t. I’m good.”

“No, Lou,” Harry argued softly. “I should have made you breakfast hours ago. You need to eat. Please, love.”

Louis pulled back to look Harry in the eyes. He looked a bit pained and Louis had never experienced this before.

“What’s wrong, Haz?” Louis asked in confusion. “Is this an alpha thing? Or a Harry alpha thing? You sound desperate to want to make me breakfast.”

Harry bit his lip as if trying to figure out the best way to express his thoughts.

“An alpha, um, in my situation,” Harry began slowly. “Just… can I make you breakfast?”

Louis waited, but nothing else came. That was definitely not an explanation of thoughts but Louis would let it go for now. If nothing else, feeding Louis was certainly a Harry alpha thing.

Louis planted a quick kiss to Harry’s lips before climbing out of bed. His stomach let out a low rumble of hunger that hopefully Harry didn’t hear.

“Fuck,” Harry whispered, it was obvious it wasn’t for Louis to hear so he continued his trek to the door. Another thing. When did Harry put boxers on him?

\----

Usually Harry gave Louis a soft glare when he jumped up on the counter to watch Harry cook. It probably had something to do with being in Harry’s way, or maybe it would be nice if Louis helped instead of just watching. 

So it caught Louis a little off guard when Harry literally patted the counter and signaled for him to hop up.

Harry must have read his thoughts as he advised, “Don’t get used to it, love.”

“Mhmm,” Louis murmured as he poked Harry in the shoulder. Harry just rolled his eyes fondly before heading across the room to pull out eggs and bacon. Louis had no idea where the food came from as Louis and Niall never took the time to make a full breakfast. Maybe Harry had brought it from his old place.

Once the food was in the pan, Harry came over to stand in front of Louis. They didn’t say a word as Harry ran his hands along Louis’ bare thighs while Louis weaved his fingers through Harry’s tangled curls. They just looked at each other, took the other in as if they were seeing one another for the first time. Or at least in a whole new light.

Unfortunately the moment couldn’t last forever as Harry seemed to have a sense of when the eggs and bacon needed his attention. As he moved back to the stove, Harry softly brushed his thumb along Louis’ lips. Louis couldn’t help the shiver that ran through his body at the gentle touch. 

As usual, Louis watched Harry finish up the cooking. 

“I’ve got it, Lou,” Harry said before Louis could jump down to retrieve plates and utensils. That was usually Louis’ responsibility if he had sat on his bum doing nothing while Harry went into chef mode. Definitely a fair trade off.

This had to be a Harry alpha thing. No other alpha treated Louis like this after his heat. Louis had a fleeting thought as to whether he should be annoyed at the attention Harry was giving him, that he wasn’t allowing Louis to do _ anything _. But when Harry came over to pull Louis off of the counter, hands on his hips to set him down gently, Louis recognized it for what it was. Louis had just come out of heat and for some reason the alpha that had helped him through the last few days wanted to finish out his responsibilities that he placed upon himself. Louis couldn’t argue with that.

“We’re okay, right, Lou?” Harry asked after eating nearly half their meal in silence. Louis hadn’t thought it was awkward silence, just the two of them thinking about what had transpired between them. In a good way, of course. At least Louis certainly thought it was good. But then again he had been pining after Harry for ages so maybe it wasn’t actually mutual.

Louis had no idea how to respond to Harry’s inquiry. Harry had initiated the kiss, several of them. Did he think Louis’ reaction was entirely heat induced? That Louis’ wanting to scent Harry meant nothing? Or, now that Harry’s alpha duties were complete did he want to go back to just being friends? Louis wasn’t sure he could do that. Actually he _ knew _ he couldn’t go back to that. 

So instead of answering, Louis prodded. “What do you mean by that, Haz?”

Harry shrugged and took a bite of his eggs, obviously stalling. 

“Harry?” Louis asked impatiently.

He shrugged again. “It’s just that you didn’t get to tell me you were going to have your heat so I didn’t know what to expect. I was down the hall as an available alpha. It’s natural for omegas to seek out an alpha to share their heat with.”

Louis dropped his fork mid-bite, nearly growling when he responded, “You think I came and woke you up because you were _ available _?”

“That’s not what I meant, Lou,” Harry said quickly. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

Louis couldn’t determine if he was more angry or hurt.

“You _ literally _ just said that, Harry!” Louis shouted. Shouting was good. “What do you mean that’s not what you mean, when you _ literally _ said you were down the hall as an available alpha and I would _ naturally _ seek you out.”

“Lou…” Harry said in desperation. “That’s not what I…”

“Fuck you, Harry!

Louis shoved his half eaten meal away and stood up. He needed out of the room before he started crying.

“Lou, please!”

“Fuck off!”

Louis stormed out of the room, thankfully making it to his bedroom before the tears came. He made sure the door was locked behind him before he crawled under his blankets and turned his head into the pillow to muffle the sobs that were sure to come. 

\----

Louis woke to Niall knocking on his door. Louis wasn’t sure how long he had been sleeping but his pillow was nearly drenched from his tears so it couldn’t have been long.

“Louis, please open the door,” Niall asked from the other side. “It’s just me, I promise. Harry’s gone out for a bit.”

Louis weighed his options. Would it be better to let Niall in or continue to lay by himself with his thoughtsIf Niall was telling the truth, and Louis was positive he was, it would probably be best to let Niall in while Harry was out of the flat anyway.

The tears under his eyes were dried but he wiped them away as if they were sitting there permanently before getting up to unlock the door. He didn’t bother opening it so he would have time to climb back under his blankets before Niall fully made it in the room.

Niall must have been waiting to hear the click of the lock and slowly opened the door, merely peeking in at first.

“It’s usually customary to ask how you’re feeling but I can see that you look like shit,” Niall said as he made his way to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“I hate you,” Louis mumbled.

“I talked to Harry.”

“I don’t care,” Louis clipped. “I don’t want to talk about him.”

Niall sighed. “He lives here now, Lou. I know you weren’t expecting him to take up your offer to move in but he’s here. And despite what you may currently be thinking, I don’t think he moved in just to be a roommate to his best friends.”

“Yes, he lives here,” Louis said with a roll of his eyes. “Thank you for the unfortunate update.”

“You’re not listening to me, Louis,” Niall huffed. “Do you know he paid to get out of his lease. Even though he found someone to take his place, his old roommate still made him pay a full month’s rent to get out.”

Louis was definitely not aware of that. What the fuck kind of roommate would make someone pay an extra months rent if they weren’t going to live there?

“His old roommate is an idiot,” Louis mumbled. “And Harry agreed to it?”

“He lives down the hall…”

“Don’t remind me,” Louis cut in.

“So of course he paid it,” Niall continued. “I think he knew he wasn’t going to get your full attention if he didn’t move in.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Louis asked. “You said yourself that I should stop pining. As such, he obviously had my full attention.”

“I guess he didn’t know about your annoying pining,” Niall stated. “It was apparently all reserved for me. Unfortunately.”

“I still hate you,” Louis mumbled.

“I love you too, Lou.”

“What are you doing here again?” Louis inquired. Maybe he shouldn’t have unlocked his door.

“Cut him a break, mate,” Niall advised. “The only thing he truly knows about how you _ may _ feel about him was the incident with Scrabble and that you showed up in his room when you were already in heat.”

“I wasn’t fully in heat,” Louis countered.

“How was he supposed to know that, Lou? You said yourself you never talked about sex or heats. He was freaking the fuck out when he came banging on my door in the middle of the night. I was half asleep but as far as I could tell he was desperate to know how to be the perfect alpha to you. That’s not something your average alpha is going to care about, and you know it. At the end of the day, omegas just need an alpha’s knot. And even you’ve been just fine without one for a long time. Tell me I’m wrong.”

“You’re wrong.”

Niall smacked Louis in the chest. Hard.

“The fuck, Niall?”

“Sorry, I would have smacked you on the back of the head but you’re laying on a pillow. That was a backup.”

“Remind me why I keep you as a friend?” Louis asked. Niall had a way of making him feel better no matter the situation.

Niall grinned. “Because you love me and we’re best friends forever. I’m going to go shopping for a charm bracelet immediately for our BFF status. Come to think of it, I’m not sure why I haven’t gotten one for us yet.”

“Go away,” Louis said playfully. “And I want a necklace, not a charm bracelet.”

Niall cackled as he got up. “Noted.”

As Niall opened the door to exit he turned and said, “Believe what you want, Louis. But I think you already know that Harry loves you. I shouldn’t have to remind you.”

With that Niall closed the door behind him. Louis considered getting up to lock it again but that was too much work. He’d just have to hope Harry would know to stay away. At least for a little while. It was hard to escape roommates when you lived in such close quarters.

\----

It smelled a bit like chocolate and mint and Louis really hoped it was ice cream and not an alpha. He kept his eyes closed, just in case. 

“I’m sorry, Lou.” 

It wasn’t ice cream.

“I’m so sorry I hurt you,” Harry whispered. “I’m not sure what I was thinking when I asked you that this morning. I really don’t know why I questioned your actions. _ Our _ actions.”

Louis remained silent and was thankful he had been lying on his side when Harry came in. Louis wasn’t ready to face him yet. Instead he listened as Harry shifted around on the edge of the bed. It sounded like something was being tossed on the floor and Louis soon found himself being maneuvered in Harry’s arms. Harry wiggled one of his legs between Louis’ and squeezed an arm underneath his waist so Louis was being held as tight as possible against Harry’s body. 

Harry kissed the back of his neck the moment a tear slid from from Louis’ eye. He loved Harry. He loved the alpha so fucking much and Harry had no idea. Louis’ dreams had come true during and after his heat, only to come crashing down when all was said and done. 

“I love you, Louis,” Harry whispered. “This wasn’t my ideal scenario of telling you this, but I love you. I got to be your alpha for the past few days and I didn’t want to be put back in the friend zone. My words obviously came out all wrong this morning.”

Louis had stiffened in Harry’s arms with the word love. That couldn’t possibly be true. Or could it?

Harry was scenting him. The hint of the unknown scent was especially strong. Maybe peppermint being added to his regular mint scent? Or it was just Harry. Yep. The scent of Harry. With the addition of something special.

“Why do you smell different, Haz?”

“Have you lads kissed and made up yet?” Niall yelled from the other side of the door. “Thankfully you’re not in heat anymore and Liam and Zayn said they’re already on the way to the pub for quiz night.That one team that we all hate should be there tonight so we need to bring our A-game.”

“He’s kidding right?” Harry asked as he kissed behind Louis’ ear.

“You don’t have to be his roommate to know he’s not, Haz.”

On the other hand maybe Louis could just gag Niall for the night. Harry had just told him that he loved him. How the fuck was Louis supposed to get up as if nothing had happened and go to the fucking pub?

Harry kissed the back of his neck again and instructed, “Stay here.”

Louis just nodded and frowned at the loss of Harry’s body against his. He took that as a good sign though. Harry was going to get them out of pub night. At least this once.

It seemed Harry was only gone less than a minute before he re-entered the room. Louis wiped the tear that had fallen and turned over so he could face the alpha. 

Harry gave a timid smile as he climbed into bed to rejoin Louis.

“Why do you smell different?” Louis asked again once he was settled in Harry’s arms. “Only sometimes though. Like now. You smell the same but ever since my heat you smell different.” 

Harry’s face broke into a blinding grin. It seemed a little out of place from the setting they were in but if Harry was happy, Louis was too.

“You can smell my love for you,” Harry said excitedly. “That can happen during an alpha and omegas first heat together.”

“You can’t _ smell _ love, Haz,” Louis said skeptically. Very skeptically. Because love wasn’t a scent for fuck’s sake. 

Louis let out a surprised yelp as Harry rolled him onto his back. Obviously Harry would have been on top of Louis during his heat, but he didn’t remember it. It took a moment for Louis to register the foreign view and how good it felt to look up at the alpha like this.

“I can smell yours,” Harry said softly before planting a short kiss on Louis’ lips. “The first time you awoke during your heat I could smell it.”

Harry’s face dropped and he rolled them back onto their side. He didn’t speak and Louis couldn’t make out a thing of what Harry might be thinking.

“Hazza?”

“I questioned you, Lou,” Harry said. Louis could tell he was struggling to keep eye contact. “Why would I question you?”

Louis had no fucking idea and his heart clenched at the reminder. 

Harry must have felt or noticed something in Louis’ demeanor and he quickly gathered Louis tight into his arms. Harry ducked his head down and settled Louis to give easy access to Harry’s scent glands. Louis wasn’t sure how long they laid like but being surrounded and held by Harry quickly relaxed him.

Louis couldn’t tell if now would be an appropriate time to tell Harry he loved him back. Like Harry had said, this wasn’t exactly the ideal situation for them to be confessing their love to each other. But on the other hand he didn’t want to leave Harry hanging. Although apparently Harry could _ smell _ his love. Which wasn’t a thing. Accept it seemed like it might be. He’d have to consult with Liam. That was beside the point. Louis loved Harry.

“I love you, Harry,” Louis mumbled into his neck. “I have for so long.”

“I love you, baby,” Harry said again as he pulled back. “And I really need to make you food.”

Louis burst out in laughter and Harry furrowed his brow in confusion.

“What’s with your need to make me food?” Louis said over a giggle.

“I already told you, Lou,” Harry replied. “As an alpha I…” he trailed off and Louis remained silent for Harry to gather his thoughts. “As _ your _ alpha,” Harry revised. “You deserve special treatment. I’ve never had such a deep desire to take care of an omega before, but it’s like I literally have to have you eat a full home cooked meal before my duty of taking care of you during your heat is complete.”

That was the stupidest, yet sweetest, thing Louis had ever heard. Not only did Harry _ smell _love in Louis’ pheromones but he had to cook him a post-heat meal. The most important thing Louis was getting out of that statement though, was Harry saying he was Louis’ alpha. 

“I’m your omega?” Louis asked quietly. 

Harry rolled his eyes and Louis whacked him in the back of his head. This was supposed to be a serious conversation.

“Yes, Lou,” Harry said after massaging his skull. “You’re my omega. I think you’ve always been my _ true _ omega.”

“Took you long enough,” Louis mumbled.

“Can I _ please _ make you a meal now, love?” Harry asked. He truly sounded desperate and Louis almost burst out in laughter again. 

“I want pancakes,” Louis announced as he wiggled out of Harry’s arms. 

“I… wasn’t expecting that request. But I can definitely make that happen.”

“You were thinking I was going to ask for fajitas didn’t you?” Louis asked with a smirk.

“I even went out and bought all of the ingredients,” Harry stated as he took Louis’ hand. It felt nice. Something Louis had longed for for ages. 

Louis shrugged. “You can make me both, if you want.”

Harry leaned down and kissed Louis on the cheek. “Both it is, then.”

\----

They were just finishing Harry’s delicious fajitas and pancakes when they heard Niall come through the door. Either Harry and Louis had been cuddling longer than Louis thought or it had been a short game of quiz night. 

“Thank you for letting me cook you lots of food,” Harry said after he had put all of the dirty dishes in the sink. 

Louis once again couldn’t control his giggle over Harry’s alpha need to make Louis food after his heat. 

“No dishes?” Louis asked. That was a bit of a shocker. Harry wasn’t one to leave dirty dishes in the sink.

Harry took Louis’ hand and said, “I’ll finish them later. You can cook and clean everything tomorrow in exchange.”

Louis snorted. “Prepare for some egg on burnt toast, served on paper plates.”

Harry shook his head fondly as he led Louis out into the living room where Niall and Liam were settling on the couch.

Louis noticed Liam raise an eyebrow in question as Harry pulled Louis tight into his side. Had Niall not said anything about their relationship change that Louis was still considering changing on Facebook? How was that possible? When did Niall ever keep gossip type material to himself? Unprecedented.

Louis realized with a start that Liam no longer lived in the flat. What was he doing here?

“Do you miss us already, Lima Bean?” Louis inquired. “You’re back awfully soon. Did Zayn go forward with his talk of kicking you out?”

Liam rolled his eyes. “I left something here that I wanted to pick up before I forgot.”

“A spoon,” Niall explained. “Zayn went home alone and Liam came back on a Tuesday night for a fucking spoon.”

Louis blinked at Liam, having no idea what to say. 

“What spoon do you even have here that’s so important?” Louis asked.

“Exactly!” Niall exclaimed.

Liam sighed. “Like I said, it’s not that big of a deal. I just would have forgotten it if I didn’t come pick it up while I was remembering. It’s my Grandma’s spoon. More sentimental value.”

“You could have texted,” Harry pointed out. “I highly doubt we would have thrown it out or anything.”

Liam opened his mouth to say something but promptly closed it. Louis burst out in amused cackles.

“He didn’t think of texting!” Louis exclaimed. “Oh, my God this is brilliant.”

“Lou,” Liam whined. “It’s just… that… um…”

“Yeah, there’s no recovering from that mate,” Niall stated. “Just admit that you missed us and pretend you never mentioned a spoon. It’s probably for the best.”

“Especially since you had a fear of spoons growing up,” Louis stated. “This just gets better.”

“Shouldn’t you be in bed or something?” Liam asked in an attempt to change the subject. The occasion would never be forgotten and they all already knew it.

“We took a nap,” Harry explained. “And we don’t work tomorrow.”

Liam looked between Harry and Louis again. “I missed something.”

Louis looked over to Niall who merely shrugged. He honestly hadn’t said anything?

“Who _ are _ you, Niall?” Louis inquired.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Niall asked defensively.

“You honestly didn’t say _ anything _ ? Did you tell _ anyone _?”

Niall shrugged. “It’s not my story to tell.”

“Is he for real?” Harry asked to the room in general.

“Could the real Niall Horan please stand up?” Louis asked. “Please stand up, please stand up.”

“It’s important!” Niall exclaimed. “It’s not something you’d find in the gossip column or something.” He paused before continuing. “I take that back. If you were famous it may make a small section that I’m sure I would be compensated for in some way.”

“I’m still waiting,” Liam huffed.

Harry squeezed Louis’ side and Louis took that as a prompt to continue.

“Harry helped me with my heat,” Louis stated. “The end.”

Niall snorted.

“Fine,” Louis continued. “There was a little more to it, but that’s the basic. No need to go into the details of Harry knotting me, and you know, kisses that may have happened, more knotting….”

“Okay, stop!” Niall shouted. “The point is they seem to be together. The pining can finally end.”

“Now that I’m gone?” Liam asked in offense. “I’ve had to listen to your pining for ages and it finally ends now that I’ve just moved out? How is that possibly fair?”

“Oh, boo-hoo, now I feel really bad. Bad Louis,” Louis stated as he slapped himself across his face in true Emperor's New Groove fashion.

“Fine, at least congratulations, I guess,” Liam said slightly begrudgingly.

Louis skipped responding, suddenly remembering Harry’s claim to smelling love through pheromones. Maybe Liam was here for more than just a spoon after all. It was meant to be.

“Serious question, Liam,” Louis began. Liam seemed to recognize that it actually was a serious question and gave Louis his full attention. He was a good friend.

“Harry claims that you can smell love through pheromones. Like, say it’s possible he smells just a tiny bit different sometimes. But smelling love isn’t a thing so I just wanted to set the record straight.”

Liam furrowed his brow. “When did it start?”

Louis shrugged. This didn’t feel like Liam was going to be in full agreement.

“During my heat, maybe after,” Louis stated. “Not sure about Harry.”

“Same,” Harry said.

Liam was frowning. Why was he frowning? 

“How does it feel?” Liam asked quietly. “I mean, I’m one-hundred percent positive Zayn and I are meant to be mates and bond but… how does it feel?”

Harry squeezed Louis tighter and began. “It’s impossible to truly describe, to be honest. But it’s kind of like there’s an underlying scent that I’ve never picked up on before. It’s so faint, but it comes through stronger maybe depending on what he’s thinking or feeling?”

“Wow,” Liam simply said. “That’s amazing.”

“You’ve never had it?” Harry asked carefully.

Liam shook his head. “Like I said, I know I’m with the person I should be with, but, no. You two truly are lucky. I’m glad you finally got your shit together.”

“Me too,” Niall mumbled. 

“So to answer your question,” Liam stated, directing his response to Louis. “Physically smelling love _ can _ be a thing. You’ve found your alpha, Lou. Your true alpha. I’m going to go out on a limb and say he might want to go to extremes when it comes to protecting and caring for you. In a good way though. Definitely a good way.”

Louis broke out in laughter.

“Lou,” Harry warned.

“Like insisting he make me a full course meal after my heat?”

“A lot of alphas want to do that, but that could be one, sure.” Liam said with a knowing grin.

“Your secondary genders are so fucking weird,” Niall said from where he was lounging on the arm chair. “This is the weirdest conversation I’ve ever listened to.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s not,” Louis argued. “But I also think you’re, like, a replacement Niall or something. One that doesn’t tell other people news. That’s what’s really odd.”

“Anyway,” Niall said as he rolled off the chair. “I’m off to bed. Don’t forget your precious spoon, Liam. Who knows what could happen to it between today and tomorrow.”

“I knew there was a reason I moved out,” Liam teased. “Niall is just a pain in the ass.”

“I am an excellent matchmaker, though,” Niall stated as he retreated out of the room.

“I guess we can’t really argue with that,” Harry said as he planted a kiss to the top of Louis’ head.

“And with that, I’m out,” Liam announced. “Night, lads.”

Louis giggled and waved goodnight to his amazing roommate. Or, former roommate. He was still amazing either way.

“He forgot his spoon,” Harry said as he pushed Louis down onto the couch cushions. 

Louis didn’t even give Harry’s comment a thought as he shuffled up the couch to allow more room for the alpha. 

“I’ve wanted to tell you for so long how beautiful you are, Lou,” Harry said quietly as he hovered over Louis. “I love you so much and I can’t wait to keep telling you that for the rest of our lives.”

Louis smelled the added scent in Harry’s pheromones and he knew he was going to have to change his outlook on how an alpha and omega pair can smell the additional love being broadcast through one another's scent. 

“My alpha,” Louis whispered. “I’m not in heat anymore. Please take me to your room and I can show you how much I love you.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it! I gladly welcome and appreciate kudos and nice comments! Should you feel so inclined, I would love you lots if you reblog my [fic post](https://2tiedships2.tumblr.com/post/188485111565/dont-move-in-dont-move-out-14k)!


End file.
